


Midlife Crisis

by Massing1



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Massing1/pseuds/Massing1
Summary: Sloane has news for Gibbs ...
Relationships: Gibbs and Sloane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Midlife Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on the bigger pieces (there are now 3 in the works) but this just popped into my head and I couldn't help it.

Midlife Crisis.

Gibbs followed Sloane into her office and slammed the door behind him. Nobody on the third floor even looked up. “What? What did you say?”

She spun around to face him. “I know you heard me.”

Gibbs closed his eyes and shook his head slightly in disbelief. “But ... how?”

Jack rolled her eyes in a most Gibbsian fashion. “I'm not even going to entertain that with an answer,” she replied. There was a pause as each took a breath and calmed down.

Gibbs looked nervous. He teetered from foot to foot. “I'm not being funny but, aren't you a bit old for that?”

She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. “You're right. You're NOT being funny.”

“Well ... um ... what I meant to say was ... “ Gibbs was floundering. He knew he was skating on microscopically thin ice but he couldn't stop himself. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Well, I just thought that ... er ... when ... um ... ladies get to a certain age ... things ... um ... change.”

Jack's expression grew harder. She'd known it was going to be a difficult conversation but she hadn’t expected this. Did she really have to explain it? “Well, yeah. That's true, but it’s not like a switch that gets thrown once you hit 50. It’s more gradual than that. And during that time, things can happen. So, it happened. I didn’t plan it or anything.”

She was looking quite upset now and he felt bad. He hadn’t meant to sound so harsh and uncaring. He crossed the room towards her and reached out his arms. She gladly wrapped hers around him. Boy, she needed a hug. He stroked her back gently. “Are you sure it’s blue?” he asked softly.

They sat on the couch. She reached for her purse and rummaged around in it for a second. She took out a small box that she had hidden there and showed him its contents.

“Yes, look, blue!” She tapped it with an emphasising fingernail, “Blue.”

He looked intensely at her, staring hard. He shook his head . “I don’t know. It looks more like green to me. Bluish green maybe.”

Jack sighed, “Does it really matter what shade it is, it’s still blue right?” She looked so scared as she took his hands. “What are we going to do?”

He kissed her forehead tenderly. “No, this is your decision. I'm here for you whatever.” He changed the subject slightly. “D'you think anyone has noticed yet?”

“No, I don’t think so although Bishop did look at me kinda weird.”

They stood. He put a protective arm around her and kissed her again. “Well then, let's get you out of here and then we can decide what to do next. Okay?” he said kindly. “Why did you have to do it here in the first place?”

She smiled gratefully, “Thank you. Thank you so much. I was just all eager and excited. I couldn’t wait until I got home so I went down to the ladies locker room and did it.”

He held the door open for her. “Don't thank me so fast - we're not outta the woods yet.” He unwrapped the towel and placed his hat on her head. It was far too big which was just as well. 

“Why'd'you wanna dye your hair for anyway?”


End file.
